Hearts Song
by XOkamiX
Summary: When Hisako finds a red-haired girl singing her whole world begins to change.
1. Chapter 1

She was hypnotized by the beautiful music and the angelic voice she heard coming from outside the music room. It was the first time she had felt this was since she arrived in the afterlife.

As she got closer to the sound she could see a red haired girls sitting there with a guitar.

_She's pretty cute…_

Hisako could feel her cheeks heat up.

_She must be the singing girl I've been hearing about._

When Hisako looked up she saw the girl running her way from a group of teachers.

"Get down!" She yelled as she pulled her out of the window and down to the ground.

The girls looked up at her confused, and before she knew it she in the bushes holding the girl in her arms.

_Her eyes…_

Hisako looked into the girls eyes.

_They're deep red almost crimson…I've never seen something so beautiful. I can almost feel the passion she has for her music…_

Hisako felt her cheeks heat up again as she realized what she was doing. The other girl started to slightly blush, causing Hisako to jump back in embarrassment.

"Who are you?" The girl said.

"Me?"

_I have an idea._

"Can I fight together with you?"

"Fight? I was just singing."

Hisako giggled a little bit. "From my perspective it looked like you were fighting."

_Fighting? I guess…in my own way…I was. _The red haired girl thought.

Hisako grabbed the girls hand and took off.

"We'd better go, it would be bad if someone found us here!

Hisako lead the girl to the music room before letting her go.

"What's this you said about fighting?" The girl asked.

"Your music. Aren't you using it to go against this world? Then I want to give you a hand. When I heard your singing I was mesmerized. It was like love at first sight."

Hisako knew her face was red after those last words.

_Crap! Why did I just say that?_

"I mean when I first heard you I knew you were fated to be my vocalist"

After saying that Hisako picked up the blue electric guitar from behind her and started to play a song she wrote when she was still alive.

"_Her technique...it's just like Sad Machine "The_ red haired girl thought.

The red haired girls eyes lit up as Hisako finished playing.

"You're incredible! My whole body is resonating" The girl said

"That? That's just my sound. So, what do you say, will you join me?

"With what?"

Hisako took the girls hand and moved in closer.

"A Band! I want to form a band with you"

_Maybe I was a little to forward with that…_

"I don't want to force you, why don't you try playing something?" She handed the girl the guitar.

"I've never played an electric guitar before, but I'll try."

"I've never played with other people before, let alone joined a band…" The girl thought

She picked up the guitar nervously and started to play.

_She's holding the neck so awkwardly and she looks so nervous, it really must be her first time playing like this. Damn she's adorable…_

As she began to get more comfortable her grip got normal, and she played with more passion then Hisako had ever seen.

_This girl…she reminds me of…_

The song finished.

"Did you like it" The girl asked.

"huh? Oh, Yeah. You're a natural!"

The girl smiled.

"So I'll give you some more time, then you can see if you want to keep playing with me or not."

Hisako picked up her guitar and started to strum a cord.

"Before that, what's your name?"

"It's Iwasawa."

_It's been a while since I last played music with other people, I hope I can go through with this._

Hisako was shuffling her deck of cards when she looked over and saw Iwasawa at her desk working on their song.

_She's really into this. _

Hisako laughed.

_She must be one of those music nuts._

"Hey Iwasawa, how's it going?"

The girl sighed. "It's coming along, but I've never written a song before…"

Hisako looked over at the paper she had been writing on.

_These lyrics…_

"Well, what do you think?" Iwasawa asked.

"Well…they're terrible."

Iwasawa stared at Hisako.

"What do you mean?"

"The words are good, but they have no meaning to them. A good song should come from the heart, like the way you were singing the other day. Try writing something about your past experiences"

Iwasawa looked down. "Alright." She said "I'll try."

Hisako sat in the cafeteria surrounded by most of the male members of the SSS playing mahjong.

"Dammit Hisako you win again" said the black haired Fujimaki

"Not cool bro" Said TK as he danced away to the other table.

"What? Is that all you've got?" Hisako asked. "Anyway, I'd better go now."

Hisako got up and took the month worth of meal tickets she had won from the guys and went up to her room with Iwasawa.

"Hisako…"

"What is it?"

"You were cheating, weren't you?"

"Huh? What? Err…I have no idea what you're talking about…?

"Oh really?" Iwasawa put her Hisako's shirt and pulled out a handful of Mahjong tiles.

Hisako's face turned bright red. "I…I don't know how those got there…"

Iwasawa sighed. "Is winning really that important to you?"

"haha I guess it's just habit"

"Habit?"

"It's just….It's some stuff from my past life."

"I-wa-sa-wa" Hisako whispered "Are you almost finished?"

"It's done" Iwasawa smiled "Would you like to listen?"

Iwasawa picked up her guitar and began to play "It's called Crow song"

"_There's a wall of shutters behind me. _

_My fingertips smell like steel. _

_Move ahead! Strum those strings! It's crowded, at any rate. _

_Find a way from here. _

_You'll find what you're looking for. _

_Let's rock out and play on. _

_Gaze into the distance _

_Inside this city where you can't even take a breather."_

_Her voice…_

"_The starry sky is the best stage of them all. _

_The crows cry out, "Caw, caw," above me. _

_I'm always thinking of them. I wonder when they'll go to sleep. _

_Find a way - I will too, _

_In a song for me to sing out. _

_Rock out and let it echo. _

_With the crows, I'll sing out."_

_It's full of passion_

"_How long will I exist in this place? _

_I feel like there were people who once said that. _

_If you're only going to say annoying things, _

_Let the jet black wings carry you away and just disappear."_

_Is this how she really felt in her past life?_

"_With all my power, I'm about to collapse. _

_My fingers are worn out and in pain, _

_But, still, I'll perform. Tonight will be a big story. _

_Find a way from here. _

_You'll find what you're looking for. _

_Let's rock out and play on. _

_I'll take my luck and sing it out."_

_She must have been through hell to be able to write this…_

"_No matter how long, I'll exist here _

_Within all the people who pass through. _

_On this stage enclosed in the darkness, _

_I sing my poem of hope right now. _

_Even you must also be tired. _

_I want to send this to that back of yours - _

_From within the pitch darkness, _

_The song of light that gleams with hope... _

_Yes, that song..."_

_What is this feeling?_

Hisako stood in awe as she watched Iwasawa play the ending notes.

"So, what did you think?"

"That was…It's amazing!"

Iwasawa blushed. "It's not all that great. It's mainly thanks to your great compositions."

"You don't look very good. Does it have anything to do with joining a band with me?"

"No, it's just I've never been close to people before so this is all so new to me."

Hisako giggled "I thought you just didn't like me."

"Actually, I like you. A lot. And I-"

Iwasawa feel to the floor.

"IWASAWA!" Hisako yelled as she held the girl up.

"Iwasawa! What's wrong! Get up! I can't lose someone else, especially you! You can't die because I-"

"She's not dead." Hisako turns to see the student council president standing in the doorway.

"ha?" Hisako looked down at Iwasawa.

"She's just hungry that's all. She can't die here, remember?"

Hisako's face lit up red with embarrassment.

When Iwasawa woke up Hisako handed her some bread.

"BAKA! How did you forget to eat?

"I didn't think you still needed to eat in the afterlife…"

"You said before that no one has ever needed you, but I do. So please take care of yourself." Hisako held Iwasawa's hand. "I…I can't let anyone else die…"

"Hisako…"

"Iwasawa…In my past life I was nothing but a worthless murderer." Hisako looked down. "When I was still alive the vocalist of the band I was in killed herself. It was all my fault. I got her dragged into a big mess that she couldn't get out of. My parents died when I was really little, so I had always been alone, and I got by with a lot of gambling which put me in a bad position. After I joined that band I took her to a casino where she lost more than she had, and made a lot of promises she couldn't keep because she played like I asked her to. After that I left her alone at her house for a while and when I came back she was dead on the floor with a gun in her hand and the CD player playing the song we had written together. When I saw her there it was like I had died too. I didn't pick a guitar up after that. But…then I met you and I found a reason to keep playing. But who am I kidding? I don't deserve to be in a band again. You probably hate me now don't you?"

"Of course not!" Iwasawa yelled. "I would never hate you because of your past. Hisako, you play your guitar because you love music. Hisako's music and Hisako herself, I like them both. And you say you've caused everyone sadness, but you've only made me happy, so I could never hate you."

"you…" Hisako put her head on Iwasawa's shoulder. "How is it that you made me feel like this?"

Hisako put her arms around the girl who did the same. When she looked down she saw the deep red passionate eyes. The same eyes that she fell in love with all that time ago were now in her reach. Hisako held the girl close and pressed her lips against hers.

_Her lips are soft and gentle, just like her voice._

Hisako took a step back, smiling at the girl as she said "I'll see you here this time tomorrow for our concert." And walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Late." Hisako said as she finished setting their equipment for their concert.

"Sorry…" Iwasawa said.

Hisako looked at the girl who was standing in front of her, avoiding eye contact. "It doesn't matter. Just get ready to play. We'll have to start now if we want to play before the teachers find us."

"Yeah, let's start."

Hisako started them off with the opening cords, and before long Crow Song could be heard throughout the entire campus.

Hisako looked at Iwasawa who was singing her heart out.

_She really gets into the music. That's what I like about her. _

Right as the girls finished playing they could see two teachers running towards them.

"We better get out of here!" Hisako yelled as she grabbed Iwasawa's hand and started running through the school.

They managed to slip into the music room without being noticed. Hisako jumped on her chair out of breath. "That was great! So much better than I imagined it would be." She looked at Iwasawa and smiled "It's all thanks to my amazing vocalist."

"I-It was nothing…" Iwasawa said nervously.

"hmm? What's wrong with you"

Iwasawa blushed. "Umm…Hisako, about what you did yesterday…"

_Shit! I forgot about that…AHHH I can't believe I did that….It just seemed to go with the moment…_

Hisako's face turned bright red "I uh…that was…that was just-"

Hisako felt Iwasawa's lips pressed against hers.

_What's going on…_

Not knowing what was going on Hisako kissed her back, and as the moments passed they got closer the kiss became more passionate. When the two finally split to breathe Iwasawa stepped back and ran out of the room.

Hisako, whose face was now face was now completely red, stood there dazed.

_What….what was that about…and why do I feel so happy about it…_

Hisako ran after Iwasawa for about 20 minutes before she ran out of breath.

_Where the hell did she go?_

Hisako continued to walk the halls looking for her until it got dark.

_It's almost curfew. I have to find her before the student council president does._

Hisako was outside close to giving up when out of the corner of her eye she saw a red haired girl lying on the bench.

When Iwasawa saw her walking towards her she sat up and blushed.

"Hisako! I uh…I…I'm sorry…I just had to make sure of something…"

Tears started to fill the red haired girls eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Hisako…I-I really like you."

Hisako smiled and hugged Iwasawa, whipping away her tears.

"Hisako…please don't hate me."

"Don't be silly, I could never hate you. I really like you too."

Both girls smiled. "But it's getting late; we should go back to our dorms before the Student Council President finds us."

"Right."

The next day

"Great Performance!"

"When's the next performance?"

"Can't wait to hear a new song"

The girls were bombed with compliments as they walked through the halls.

"Don't worry, we'll perform again" Hisako said to the group of girls surrounding them.

"I was surprised at how many people liked our performance." Iwasawa said.

"Me too. I guess you'll have to come up with another song."

"A new song huh…I'll go work on it!" Iwasawa said before running off.

_It's getting late I might as well go back to my room._

Hisako went back to the girls dorm where she could see Iwasawa's room, which is right next to hers, lit up. Hisako got undressed and settled into the bathtub.

_It's been a looong week. I'll have to write some new music for the song, maybe look for someone for the rhythm section, and we don't even have a name…_

Hisako sunk deeper into the water.

_At least she's hard at work on the song._

Hisako blushed as the thoughts of her vocalist entered her mind, but she was interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

_No one ever visits me…_

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Hisako instantly recognized Iwasawas voice and opened the door.

Iwasawa blushed as she saw that Hisako was only wearing a bath towel.

"Ah sorry were you in the middle of a bath? I'll come back later…"

"It's fine what's up?" Hisako said as she sat down on her bed.

"I thought of a new song!"

"Really! Let me hear it"

"How about Masa and Hisa" Iwasawa said proudly.

"Lame! And I thought you said you had a song, not a band name…"

"Well I couldn't think of a song so I was thinking of a name instead."

"It's not all that important…"

"Fine how about Hisa and Masa!"

"It's not the name order that bothered me!"

"Hokago tea time?"

"Sawa, shut up"

"You're just too picky."

"And you're not even trying…"

"But the name we thought of earlier, F-cup and B-cup band, doesn't really work."

"Who came up with that! And just because I said I liked you doesn't give you the right to sexually harass me!"

"But Hisako! It's what's on the inside that counts!"

_Why do I get the feeling she's not going to let this go any time soon…_

After a few minutes of Iwasawa ranting about Hisako's chest Iwasawa starts poking her.

"What are you doing…"

"You have to tell me what it is!"

"A pen."

"Nope."

"Then I give up."

"Awww Hisako, you're no fun…It was the tip of the second string."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that!"

"well…"

_Here she goes again…_

"2 is a pretty lonely number…It's like me. But I was able to get back to my music, and more importantly, I met you. I'm not alone anymore." Iwasawa smiled.

"Iwasawa…" Hisako began to lean in closer as she held Iwasawa's hand.

There's a knock at the door. "It's lights out"

_This is bad…_

"It's the student council president! Hide!"

Iwasawa gets up and as she does she slips, pulling Hisako on top of her, and throwing to towel to the floor.

_Now this is really really bad…._

"What's all of the noise? Go to bed alrea…" The president closes the door and leaves.

"I think this might have caused a misunderstanding…" Hisako said as she gets up.

"Anyway I think we should go with the band name I mentioned before."

"You. Just go home already."

Iwasawa laughs. "sorry Hisako, you're just so pretty."

_The two things have nothing to do with each other…_

"Just go home."

"Fine…"

Hisako laughs as she watches her vocalist leave.

_She really is something._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hisako…I don't know how to say this, but the truth is….I love you."

Hisako looked over to the sunset over the school building as she looked at her vocalist standing nervously in front of her.

"Iwasawa…I love you too" Hisako said as she pulled the girl in for a long kiss.

"Hisako…"

"Don't worry, Iwasawa"

"Hisako"

"Just trust me"

"HISAKO!"

Hisako sprung up from her desk with a completely red face and the NPC students all began to laugh.

"Ah…haha sorry about that…" Hisako said

"Please read the passage on page 63."

"Yes sensei…"

Hisako read her passage and sat down at her desk as she stared at her textbook that might as well have been written in another language.

_It was just a dream….Wait! Of course it was a dream! That would never happen, right? Well she did say she liked me….and I like her too…but It…It's not like that…_

Hisako looked over to Iwasawa who was sitting a few desks away from her, writing something down while deep in thought.

_Is she working on the song or actually paying attention to this class?_

The bell rang and Hisako waited for the swarm of students to move before walking over to Iwasawa's desk.

"Ah, Hisako, I was working on the song, but I think I need some more time…"

"Don't worry about it, let's go back to the music room."

The two left the classroom and pushed through the crowded halls towards the music room.

"Hisako, I think we need something, our music doesn't sound…complete."

"I was thinking the same thing. What we need is a rhythm section!."

"You mean a bass and drums?"

"Exactly! Do you know anyone?"

"No…The only person I know here is Hisako…"

"You're right. I haven't meet any other real people here who play instruments, and I'd hate to have to put up with one of those emotionless NPC's."

"What should we do?"

"Well I think the best way to find someone would be to have them come to us. In other words we hold an audition."

"That's a great idea!"

The girls began writing posters for their audition.

"Hisako, I thought of a name for the band."

"Really? What is it?"

"Girls Dead Monster."

Hisako looked confused. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Both of us had pretty bad lives, we didn't know each other in our previous lives, but one thing we did have in common was music. I know that in your case playing music again was hard, but in my case it was my savior, and it's still what keeps the both of us together. We are who we are because of music and I don't want to become a soulless monster NPC, so I'll help Hisako, and join this band."

Hisako stood up "you're right. Our music will save us, and others too."

Both girls smiled, and went back to working on their posters.

"This should be good. Let's hang them up in the cafeteria." Hisako said

When they got to the cafeteria it was crowded, as usual. There were the regular students studying and having conversations, and then there were the members of the SSS who were arguing like they always were.

As the two sat down the SSS leader Yuri, and one of the members, Shiina came over to them.

"Why hello there my lovely classmates. I see you are looking for a few new members to join your band, and it just so happens that we are perfect for this position." Yuri said

Hisako laughed "The two of you play instruments? I'd like to see that…"

"Well Shiina here will be playing the drums, and really. How hard can it be to play the bass."

"Yuri-san told me drums are just like Taiko." Shiina said.

"Hey Hisako, I think we should let them try out." Iwasawa said"

"Iwasawa…you can't be serious…well you're all we can find so come to the music room and show us what you've got."

"Of course! You won't regret it, Hisako! We'll blow you away with skill like you've never before seen."

_I've got a bad feeling about this…_

"All right, Shiina! Let's get started" Yuri yelled as she picked up a bass.

"Yes" The shadowy Shiina said while holding a pair of drumsticks.

1…2…3…START!

_My ears can't take this! Why the hell did they even come here?!_

Shiina was forcefully banging on the snare while slamming her foot into the bass peddle. Yuri was picking at the bass with almost no rhythm at all.

"Please…just stop" Hisako said with her face in her hand.

"umm…do you think we could try?"

Hisako looked over and saw three younger girls waiting in the doorway.

"Do you have any experience?" Hisako asking hopefully

"Yup! I'm Sekine and I play the bass" She pointed to the light purple haired girl standing slightly behind her. "And this is Irie, she plays the drums."

The pink haired girl spoke up "I'm Yui! I'll play any instrument that you want me to, I'll even sing!"

Hisako ignored Yui. "can you two play something for me?"

"Sure!" Sekine said and the two began to play a partial jazz and rock piece.

Hisako leaned back and whispered "Hey Iwasawa, what do you think?"

"They're great."

"Yeah." Hisako stood up. "Alright you two. You're in."

"huh?" Sekine asked.

"huh? Well…the band. Isn't that what you're here for?"

"Actually… we herd that music and came to look" Irie said shyly.

"A band? I'll join! Irie, you should join too!"

"Me? A band? I don't think I-"

"Come on Irie! It'll be fun"

The two younger girls stood next to each other, facing Hisako and Iwasawa.

"Senpai! Please allow us to join your band." Sekine said as she bowed.

Irie bowed too. "ple-please allow us"

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Yui yelled before running up next to the girls and bowing.

Hisako and Iwasawa laughed.

"You're in." Iwasawa said

"we were looking for a rhythm section, and you two are perfect."

"Senpai! Senpai! What about me?"

"Not you." Hisako said in a cold tone.

Iwasawa laughed "you can be our assistant."

Yui smiled and hugged Iwasawa.

"In that case, all of you, welcome to Girls Dead Monster."


	4. Chapter 4

The five members of Girls Dead Monster were spending the evening practicing.

_Having a full band really sounds great. I hope we can perform again soon._

Other than Hisako none of the other members had ever played in a real band before, and even though they were all good musicians, it showed. Iwasawa was to focused on her singing to pay attention to the other members, Sekine played way to fast while Irie played to quiet, and Yui was…well Yui who was more like a cheer leader then a band member.

Hisako laughed to herself as they finished the song.

"Guys! Guys! That was so cool! Especially you Iwasawa senpai!" Yui yelled while practically glomping the vocalist.

_She's so full of energy…It makes me jealous._

The other members began to laugh but Iwasawa had a serious look on her face.

"Sawa? What's wrong?"

"It's…I'm not sure, but our sound…it's like we're not playing together."

"I noticed it too." Yui said. "It was like Iwasawa senpai and Hisako senpai were playing a completely different song then Irie-chan and Sekine-chan"

_Well I guess when you're used to playing with a person you're always in sync. Me and Sawa have been playing together for months, but we've only been with the others for a few weeks._

"I know what we need!" Sekine stood up "a three day long friendship-building-music-practicing-training camp! Yurippe-san told me about the lake not far behind the school, I think it would be perfect!"

_That sounds fun…_

"I'm in" Hisako and Iwasawa said in unison.

"Alright! Don't worry senpai, me and Irie will take care of everything" Sekine said while grabbing the reluctant looking drummers arm and running off.

~Two weeks later~

"Is that everything?" Hisako asked to the other three band members.

"What about Yui?" Irie asked

"She said something about not being able to come because she's doing something with Hinata later"

_Darn them and being able to be together like that! I'm jealous…_

"Aww that's too bad" Sekine said "But at least I'll get to see my little Irie in a swimsuit" Sekine got a scary perverted look on her face before glomping over her purple haired friend.

"Se-Sekine!" Irie yelled trying not to blush.

_Did she say s-swimsuit?! Does that mean we'll all be wearing one?_

She looked at Iwasawa and began to blush

_Wait I didn't even bring one and I don't think Sawa did either. _

"Ah! Don't worry Senpai, I brought some spare swimsuits for you two." Sekine un-zipped her bag and handed her a dark blue string bikini.

_Wha-What is this!? It's so revealing and my body isn't all that…Ahh this is so embarrassing!_

After about an hour of walking the girls finally arrived at the lake and before the rest of the band could even register that fact Sekine was in the water, splashing around in the small shallow waves.

_I guess I have to do this…Man I wish I went on a diet._

The others quickly took off their uniforms and stood only in their swimsuits. Sekine was wearing what looked like a light green cut off tank top and short orange shorts, Irie was in a light blue frilly one-piece bathing suit. Hisako blushed and nervously looked at Iwasawa, who made her blush grow even brighter. The girl was wearing a white bikini with pink laced frills on the top piece and a pink laced half skirt over the bottom.

_She…She looks beautiful. Her skin is so smooth and flawless; I never realized just how pretty she really is._

"Oh, Hisako, you look really cute"

Hisako realized Iwasawa was talking to her

_She! she just called me cute!_

"Th-thanks. You look really nice too." Hisako blushed and turned away embarrassed.

They went over to the water to join their two juniors in the water. The lake was small and not as great as the ones she had seen when she was alive, but it was still pretty nice for something in the afterlife.


End file.
